Shine
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone threw a time of pain and hurt. The war is now over, he now works at the ministry and after seeing so much pain gets drove to drink. He hurts himself and his fiancee. He gets in a hit and run. Why won't he just let his eyes shine?


Authors Note: I don't know where I got this idea for this, and some people may not like it but I actually rather like it. This song more reminds me of my father and I am tempted to write another version of it also. Perhaps with different characters to fit my personal experiences more.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JKR. I don't own the song Shine by Plain White T's. I clearly am not rich if I'm writting a song fic. If I were trying to take credit for it I wouldn't be on here.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, a well developed figure in the new ministry, it was developed after the war. Draco was high up- an advisor to the minister. If he wanted something he could have it. If he committed murder he could get off... and it wasn't until one night that joke the minister and he had together became much more. The only down side to the job, Draco thought, was he had to drive a muggle car. That was more his fault though.

Draco Malfoy, an alcoholic at the age of 19 years. His blonde hair never failed to point out exactly who he was. It was much harder for him to get away with situations such as... oh maybe a hit and run?

_It was a stormy night, Draco had been drinking as always. He was to be home by eleven pm to make sure Pansy was alright. He bit his lip, he'd never make it. _

_His foot pushed down on the gas peddle. "Stupid piece of crap." He muttered. _

_Draco had a meeting earlier that day with the Prime Minister. After the meeting he needed a few drinks to calm his nerves from being so polite during the entire thing. Draco leaned back in his seat and lit up a cigarette. "Why don't they just let you disapperate?" he thought angrily. _

_He knew why this was, Draco had abused his apperatting privileges once or twice and got caught looking in on a neighbor girl. She was a fine piece of work according to Draco. _

_Draco's hand slipped and he dropped his burning cigarette to the floor. "Damn." Draco leaned down to pick it up and when he looked up all he saw was a little girl wearing a pink dress, and suddenly she was on his windshield._

_Draco blinked, just as soon as she came she was gone. Blood dripped on his windshield.  
_

Draco pushed his foot more on the gas and suddenly he took it off- he saw the little girl again. She was in front of his car... she still had the blood on her face... Draco slammed his foot on the brake, his car spun in a circle, it hit a tree.

Blood fell from Draco's head.

"Stop hiding." A young voice whispered to him.

_You know it tears me up inside_

_to see the feelings that you hide_

_Hide inside that empty bottle_

_I wish you saw how great you were_

_I wish you saw what life was worth_

_You wouldn't have to hide your problems_

Pansy rushed to the hospital. She bit her lip and tears fell from her eyes thinking of what may have happened to her fiancé. The wedding was in a few days, she knew this involved drinking... Draco never saw himself like she saw him... he was her king.

Pansy ran up to the main desk at St. Mungo's. "Draco Malfoy's room?" She asked breathing hard.

"Room 113, ma'am." the nurse told her.

Pansy ran down the hall. She got to room 113 and rushed in. She walked over to the bed in the middle of the room, she put her hand on Draco's. "Oh Drake... why?" she asked.

Tears fell from her eyes seeing a bandage on his head, his arm in a sling. She pulled back the covers to fix them neater for him and gasped, he had a large bandage going the entire way around his waist. 'What happened?' Pansy wondered. She wiped her eyes.

"Please stop drinking... please Draco..." she turned away. She was unable to control her tears.

"Draco..." A quiet voice said.

Pansy looked around. "Who's there?" she asked. She saw no one. She held her face in her hands and sobbed.

The little girl who was on his windshield, now stood beside him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore the same pink dress she had on the night she was hit. She put her hand on Draco's chest and it was brought threw inside him. She stepped in to him, she closed her eyes as the two became one person. She now had his thoughts and her own. He had his thoughts and hers.

Draco's eyes opened quickly. "Who- What?" he asked.

Pansy looked at him, her face tear stained.

Draco put his hand on hers. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You..." Pansy cried. "Your back here again- Draco please stop driving that damn car!"

"It's not the car, Pans-"

"No its the driver!" She snapped.

Draco looked at her, "Baby... I'm sorry- I won't drive. I will drive- I won't." Draco looked confused.

Pansy shook her head. "Don't- just shut up, okay?"

Draco closed his eyes. He first imagined how he wouldn't be fined for this thanks to the minster of magic. Then his thoughts went to the little girl, how he wasn't punished in the least for murdering her. How she had her entire life ahead of her. He shook the thought away, it was over and done with. He was going to get off this reckless driving again just like he had done all those other times.

_And I don't care what you might think_

_I think you've had too much to drink_

_Can't even talk when you're this way_

_Run away, run away_

_But that won't make it any better_

_Run away, run away_

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

Later that day, Pansy couldn't stand staying. Now that the worst bleeding had stopped healers began to do spells.

One healer gasped to see a bone go back in place that earlier was just fine. "Did you just see that?" she asked.

The other healers ignored her.

The healer shook her head and went back to work.

Soon Draco was healed, he just needed to stay and get rest, now.

"Thanks." Draco muttered. "Yeah thanks a lot."

The healers left the room, Draco was left alone- or so he thought. Draco got comfortable and began to fall asleep.

His dreams even shocked him.

_Draco looked around, he saw his car flying toward him and his eyes grew wide. He had no time to react or run he soon was laying on the windshield of his own car, looking in at himself. He saw his own blood fall from his head. He saw brown hair fall around his face and he could no longer move... this was the little girls visions._

_He saw himself get out of the car and take the little girl- or himself off the windshield. He saw himself try and hide the body in the bushes and continue home. _

_Then the other him heard a car rush by. "Dammit." He began to carry the girl back to his car._

_The other car stopped. "What seems to be the probl--" The person gasped. "Amber..." the person covered her mouth. "She's not ... dead... is she?" _

"_I'm afraid she is." Draco replied. He put his hand on the little girls throat to check for a pulse. "I'm sorry ma'am, she just ran in front of my car I hadn't even seen her." Draco was smooth and hid that he was drunk easily. _

_The woman took the little girl in her arms and hugged her. "My daughter, my baby" she sobbed._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. "Amber..." he whispered quietly. He shook his head. There wasn't anything he could do for the dead girl now. She was gone. He couldn't help her or himself now.

Draco looked at the door and watched Pansy walk in.

"So are you sober?" she asked.

Draco nodded and grabbed her hand.

"How long?" Pansy asked.

"How long what?" Draco replied.

Pansy shook her head. "Till you get out." She answered for him.

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Probably."

_There's so much out there you could miss_

_There's so much life out there to live_

_If you would just believe in yourself_

_You know you're better than all of this_

_You know you've got so much to give_

_But you're so afraid to give of yourself_

Blaise Zabini came to visit later that night, he brought fire whiskey for Draco.

"Blaise you are a god!" Draco told his best friend.

Blaise laughed, "Your old lady won't let you drink?" he asked.

"She says its bad for me." Draco rolled his eyes as he uncorked a bottle. He chugged it down. "Got anymore?" he asked.

Blaise nodded at a bag he had with him. "All for you- and me."

Draco stared at the back as drool fell from his lips. "Gimme." he said.

Blaise laughed and handed Draco another bottle.

Draco downed in with ease as Blaise began his first bottle. "Another." Draco ordered. "Just give me the whole thing."

Blaise sat the bag beside Draco and leaned back in his chair. He watched Draco chug bottle after bottle. The clock struck midnight. Blaise glanced at Pansy who was sleeping beside the bed. "You sure she won't wake up?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. "She sleeps like a rock."

Blaise nodded. "Daph is a light sleeper- pain in my ass. She yells if I roll over."

"How is Greengrass?" Draco asked.

"Her name is Zabini now." Blaise replied.

"Sorry, how is Mrs. Zabini?" Draco teased.

"She's fine." Blaise pushed him.

Draco chugged another bottle.

Pansy stirred in the chair she had fallen asleep in.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Draco asked.

"Whatever I answer you'll kill me." Blaise replied.

"Damn right I will."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Noo your not drunk." he said sarcastically.

Draco threw a pillow at him. "Silence cretin."

Blaise threw the pillow back, it bounced off and hit Pansy's chair.

Both men looked over quickly.

Draco sighed seeing she wasn't waking. "You ass, stop that." He hissed. Blaise opened his mouth to rebut but Draco was sending him a deathly glare.

Blaise closed his mouth.

Pansy stirred and slowly sat up. She saw all the empty bottles. Her eyes narrowed at Blaise. "Go home." She hissed.

Blaise looked at her.

"Go home." she said once more. Pansy turned her glare to Draco.

Blaise nodded. "Nice seeing you Pans." he said. Blaise nodded at Draco and left.

Pansy shook her head at Draco. "Have fun dealing with your hangover." she replied shortly. "No one will give you a potion this time." She left the room. Tears fell from her eyes and she fell to her knees crying.

'Stop running.' the quiet voice said again, this time inside his head.

_And I don't care what you might think_

_I think you've had too much to drink_

_Can't even talk when you're this way_

_Run away, run away_

_But that won't make it any better_

_Run away, run away_

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

Amber left his body, she sighed. The only reason she was left on this earth was to change him. It was her last wish. Her last sight was of the whiskey in his car and him moving her from the windshield. She knew he was a drunk, just like her father.

Amber looked at his eyes and touched his face.

Draco's eyes opened. He stared in shock at the little girl. "You- but your... dead..." he said.

"Stop hiding. Stop running, you don't need to drink." She told him.

Draco just looked at her.

"Your fiancée loves you. The child she is carrying will love you, just because you can get away with murdering me doesn't mean it isn't beating you up inside. It's making things harder for you and your family." Amber went on. She had tears in her eyes. "Just like my daddy..."

Draco was in shock. "But..." he began.

"No I'm not dead." Amber hissed. "I'm obviously alive!" she cried. "I mean being hit by a car, I lived threw that... being moved when I still had a chance- I lived threw that. The last thing I saw was your beer and your eyes."

Draco just looked at her. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Was he really that drunk?

"I know you want to be happy, I know you do." Amber went on. "You will be happy if you stop drinking. Pansy can tell you that she is two months pregnant, she'll finally want to set a wedding date, you two will marry. Your best man will be Blaise! Her Bridesmaid Daphine."

Draco shook his head some trying to make the image of the little girl go away. He didn't need to be happy, none of what she said was true. He just wanted her to go away.

Amber sighed. "Just shine." She told him.

_There's a bright light shining inside you_

_it shines out through your eyes_

_Don't drown it away, don't be afraid, don't hide_

_Let it shine_

_You say you're looking for happiness_

_but when it comes, you run away from it_

_You tell yourself you don't deserve it_

_There's not much more that I can do now the rest is up to you_

_Until you love yourself, you'll never change_

The next day, Draco was let go.

_Run away, run away_

_But that won't make it any better_

He had a horrible hang over.

_Run away, run away_

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

And, he was going to change.

_You'll keep on running_

_Until you deal with today_

Draco went home, he hugged his fiancée kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry." he told her. "I'm done being a drunk."

Pansy looked at him skeptically. "If your telling the truth or not... there is something I have to tell you. "In 7 months... you'll be a father."

Draco's eyes shined.


End file.
